<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunting by imagine_that_haikyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808066">Haunting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu'>imagine_that_haikyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ghosts, Halloween, Humor, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral!reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend is surprised to find that you can see ghosts. Thankfully, they're benevolent haunts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oikawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These scenarios were originally posted on November 1, 2017 to our <a href="https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/167007394918/halloween-2k17-kuroo-oikawa-and-tsukishimas">tumblr</a>. Some edits have been made since then.</p>
<p>Writer: May</p>
<p>Anonymous asked: Halloween 2k17! Kuroo, Oikawa, and Tsukishima's reaction to their S/O who can see ghosts? Like they're joking, saying there's a ghost in the room they're in, to scare their S/O, but she/he suddenly says, "OH! How do you know?" or some reactions like that lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A yawn broke Oikawa’s face as he groggily sat up in bed. He smacked his dry mouth twice before deciding that coffee was sorely needed and shuffled out of his bed, draping the blanket over his shoulders as he went.</p>
<p>“(Y/N)?” he called in the hallway, figuring you’d holed up in the kitchen, and sleepily made a beeline for there. As he got closer, he could hear your voice talking to someone; you mom, maybe. She always called on the weekends.</p>
<p>“Nah, he’s a good egg,” he could hear you say. “Sometimes he gets whiny, but it’s cute. Don’t worry—stay here long enough and you’ll get used to it.”</p>
<p>Oikawa frowned. Was someone going to live here indefinitely? He didn’t recall you saying anything in particular about it anyone staying over. And if it were something that huge you would’ve told him.</p>
<p>You let out a giggle. “No, that isn’t the first time I’ve heard that. But believe me, it’s been something I thought myself.”</p>
<p>Your boyfriend peeked his head around the doorway. You were facing the stove, making breakfast as you chatted idly with someone, but froze mid-sentence and swiftly turned around to face him. A bright smile and cheerful, “Good morning, Tooru!” greeted him as you locked eyes.</p>
<p>He smiled softly, taking a step forward and then promptly falling on the floor, face first.</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” you said, running over to him and helping him up. You looked sternly at a space slightly above you. “That wasn’t really nice. He hasn’t even done anything, Kimiko.”</p>
<p>“Kimiko?” Oikawa asked. “Who’s Kimiko?”</p>
<p>You froze, face still tilted upwards, but eyes fixed on him. “Um.” Your eyes flicked elsewhere and then back to him. “This is Kimiko.” You waved a hand at the empty space beside you.</p>
<p>Oikawa’s eyes remained trained confusedly at you. “Kimiko is… Invisible?”</p>
<p>“She’s uh—don’t laugh, Kimiko! She’s…” You trailed off and took a deep breath. “She’s a ghost.”</p>
<p>You were both quiet for a while. Too quiet that you clarified with him, “I can see ghosts.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay,” Oikawa said, face a mix of skepticism, fear, and confusion, and jumped up suddenly. “What’s for breakfast?” he asked, making his way to the cupboard where you kept your dinnerware. He grabbed three plates off the stack.</p>
<p>You looked up at him stupidly. “What?”</p>
<p>He turned to you, and you were almost surprised at the excitement on his face. “Kimiko-chan can eat with us—She <em>can</em> eat, right? Because I really want to know about some stuff she’s seen. And she must know about some gossip we don’t hear about right? And what it’s like being a ghost! Also…”</p>
<p>Your boyfriend continued to prattle on, looked at Kimiko in surprised. You didn’t think he’d take it this well, if you were being honest. Then again, Oikawa loved outer space and was always curious about it; why did you think he wouldn’t be interested in ghosts, too?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kuroo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These scenarios were originally posted on November 1, 2017 to our <a href="https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/167007394918/halloween-2k17-kuroo-oikawa-and-tsukishimas">tumblr</a>. Some edits have been made since then.</p>
<p>Writer: May</p>
<p>Anonymous asked: Halloween 2k17! Kuroo, Oikawa, and Tsukishima's reaction to their S/O who can see ghosts? Like they're joking, saying there's a ghost in the room they're in, to scare their S/O, but she/he suddenly says, "OH! How do you know?" or some reactions like that lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, (Y/N),” Kuroo said, lowering his head to whisper in your ear. “Don’t you feel a chill in the room?”</p>
<p>You had your gaze fixed at the TV screen, where one of those cheesy horror movies was playing, but turned your head upwards to face him, an inquiring look on your face. You innocently looked at the afghan blanket thrown around both your shoulders, keeping you cozy and warm as you watched. “Not really?”</p>
<p>Kuroo waved his hand. “No, I mean. It got really cold here all of a sudden, didn’t it?” Kuroo wrapped the blanket tighter around your bodies, although it was getting to be too hot for his comfort.</p>
<p>The things he does for pranks.</p>
<p>He suddenly shot up and let out a yelp, pointing to a random spot on the floor. “Oh, my god, what is <em>that</em>?!”</p>
<p>You jumped at this yell, shuffling your feet closer to you to look at the spot he was pointing at. “So you can see it, too?”</p>
<p>Kuroo froze, arm still pointing at the floor. “… Huh?”</p>
<p>You leaned down and made a weird motion, like you were petting something, at an invisible mound on the floor.</p>
<p>“Hey, kitty,” you cooed to it, making your boyfriend’s eyes widen. “You scared of the movie? You scared of the bad, bad movie? Come here, you.” You made a motion of piking something up and putting it on your lap. You stroked the invisible thing again, while Kuroo stared at your moving hand.</p>
<p>“Wh—… (Y/N), what are you doing?” he softly asked, genuinely wondering if you hit your head on something or sniffed some weird gas while he wasn’t looking.</p>
<p>“I’m petting the cat,” you said simply. “You can see it, too, can’t you?”</p>
<p>“Um,” Kuroo debated whether to affirm your statement or not. His mouth was faster than his brain though, and he blurted out, “No,” before he could fully arrange his thoughts. “Sorry, what cat again?” he tried to amend.</p>
<p>“The ghost cat you pointed to at the foot of the couch—,”</p>
<p>“<em>Ghost</em> cat?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“You can see ghosts?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I assume you can too, because of earlier.” You looked at him a moment. You raised your brows a little and lowered them in a rapid movement, signaling a coming sass moment if Kuroo didn’t answer fast enough. “Unless you were pretending and trying to scare me.”</p>
<p>He gulped. “No. No, I cannot, but <em>seriously</em>? You can see ghosts?”</p>
<p>You snorted. “Yeah, Tetsurou.”</p>
<p>“I mean, I just—. It’s just. Really a surprise.”</p>
<p>You smirked and went back to watching the movie, all the while still stroking the invisible cat on your lap. Kuroo looked at it incredulously before shrugging and gingerly laying his hand next to yours on the cat.</p>
<p>Well. There goes the rest of his scare attacks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tsukishima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These scenarios were originally posted on November 1, 2017 to our <a href="https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/167007394918/halloween-2k17-kuroo-oikawa-and-tsukishimas">tumblr</a>. Some edits have been made since then.</p>
<p>Writer: May</p>
<p>Anonymous asked: Halloween 2k17! Kuroo, Oikawa, and Tsukishima's reaction to their S/O who can see ghosts? Like they're joking, saying there's a ghost in the room they're in, to scare their S/O, but she/he suddenly says, "OH! How do you know?" or some reactions like that lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tsukishima saw locks of your hair floating and twisting above your head, he thought he was hallucinating. Maybe the heavy load from his classes and tiring volleyball practice was getting to him.</p>
<p>“(Y/N),” he said, eyes bugging out of their sockets. “Your hair is floating.”</p>
<p>“What?” you said, looking up from the magazine article you were reading.</p>
<p>Tsukishima gulped. “Your hair is floating,” he said again. The locks of your hair kept twisting around each other and turning every which way. “Am I hallucinating? Am I spending too much time with the freak combo? Am I going crazy, (Y/N)?” He buried his head in his hands, groaning a little.</p>
<p>But then your laugh rang around the room, and the next thing he knew, your hand was pushing up his chin. “Nah, you aren’t going crazy.” You pecked his lips. “You’re just seeing a ghost.”</p>
<p>The blond froze. Tried to process what you just said. “I’m sorry, what?”</p>
<p>“It’s just a ghost,” you said, smiling like it was the most normal thing in the world.</p>
<p>“You see ghosts,” he said. His brain felt like it was jelly and it was making him a little slow on the uptake. “You’re not bothered by them?”</p>
<p>You frowned the shrugged. “Not really. I’ve been seeing them since I was young,” you said, all the while that… <em>ghost</em>… was still playing with your hair. “I learned to turn the other way whenever I see a bad ghost. Thankfully most of the ghosts I see are harmless. Like her,” you pointed to somewhere behind you. “She just likes playing with my hair.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima looked incredulously at the empty space behind you and shook his head. He didn’t exactly have anything to deny your claim—you said you’d been seeing these things since you were little, so he couldn’t really say anything against that. And there wasn’t a breeze in your room, so he wasn’t sure how to explain your floating hair.</p>
<p>He sighed. Okay then. Ghosts were real; Tsukishima just couldn’t see them.</p>
<p>“I need to lie down,” he grumbled, curling up on the floor and laying his head down on your lap. As his eyes closed, he could feel your fingers gently stroking his hair and he hummed. “That feels nice,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“What feels nice?” you asked.</p>
<p>“Your fingers in my hair.”</p>
<p>A rustle of papers. “I’m not touching your hair,” you said and Tsukishima’s eyes opened wide.</p>
<p>“You’re not?”</p>
<p>You made a noise. “Nope. That’s Hina-chan. She moved on from my hair to yours a while ago.”</p>
<p><em>Oh god, okay</em>, Tsukishima thought, relaxing his tensed up body. <em>Relax. (Y/N) said she’s harmless.</em></p>
<p>Tsukishima swore he heard a little giggle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>